The use of balanced anesthesia, the administration of several drugs which produce individual effects, amnesia, analgesia, muscle relaxation, and general anesthesia, has been used with increasing frequency in the last three to four years. In order to test the efficacy of using this technique in the dental office in lieu of using local anesthesia alone or more potent volatile agents that induce deleterious effects on the patient, we are measuring the cardiovascular effects of balanced anesthesia. Arterial blood gases are being used to quantify the respiratory and cardiovascular depressant effects of using a narcotic (fentanyl), tranquilizer (diazepam), general anesthetic (methohexital) and analgesic (nitrous oxide) together in order to completely anesthetize the patient for routine oral surgery exodontia.